


Entrelazamiento

by ItsiEspinosa



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Love Confessions, M/M, Mature Peter Parker, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker confess his feelings, Peter has doubts, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, They love each other, Tony Stark Has Doubts, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony misses Steve, Unrequited Love, but then he doesn't, quantum physics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsiEspinosa/pseuds/ItsiEspinosa
Summary: La física cuántica siempre había sido  un tema con demasiadas incógnitas para él; incluso ahora que había experimentado más de cerca algunas teorías, tenía sus dudas. Pero cuando existe una colisión entre ambas “partículas” y una dilatación en el tiempo, Peter esperará que no exista un “Big Crunch” demasiado desastroso entre las dos “partículas” más importantes de su vida.





	Entrelazamiento

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se está lucrando con este trabajo ni se pretende infringir los derechos de autor.
> 
> Hola, esta es la primera historia que hago y publico acerca del MCU; espero que me perdonen por cualquier error cometido.   
> La historia se me había ocurrido hace ya dos años, justo después de haber visto CA: CW, y después (como dice en el fic) la física cuántica llegó a mí en el lugar y momento justos. Planeada para ser un Stony, terminando por ser un Starker.
> 
> He de admitir que la historia comienza un poco floja, pero prometo que se pone más interesante después. 
> 
> Sólo les pido una oportunidad, por favor. Sin más que decir, a leer.

Él podía hacerlo, sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito y lograría salir y dar la ponencia que había estado preparando hacía meses. Se asomó por primera vez; no creía lo que sus ojos veían, tenía cuórum; y no era buen momento para entrar en pánico.

_“—Puedo hacerlo, sé que puedo, es sólo una ponencia para poder ganar la beca para estudiar en M.I.T, sólo eso, ahora… ¡Relájate, Peter!”._

Comenzó ese pequeño mantra en su cabeza, tenía que dar todo de sí para lograr ese objetivo; añoraba esa beca desde  que tenía uso de razón, lo único con lo que verdaderamente soñaba era con ir a dicha Universidad, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, él no lo echaría a perder. Se asomó por segunda vez. Afuera estaba MJ dando su ponencia acerca de la diferencia existente entre la Biotecnología1 y la Ingeniería Biomédica2; un tema que Peter también encontraba sumamente interesante, pero las cosas habían sucedido de otra manera y, de último minuto el tema a exponer había sido el de la física cuántica.

Quizá era la idea de que el lugar se encontraba lleno, tal vez era porque la ponencia decidiría su futuro -prometedor o no-, o sencillamente al hecho de que había invitado a su mentor y al Doctor Stephen Strange (quien lo había guiado en su investigación), la razón por la cual se encontraba ansioso, nervioso, frustrado y con un poco de náuseas por pensar en los dos hombres asistiendo al evento; en caso de que lo hicieran. El chico era consciente de que cierta persona estaría con agenda llena y que en el mejor o peor de los casos (aún no lograba decidirlo) no asistiría; en cuanto al Doctor, bueno, de él si no estaba muy seguro de poder salvarse.

Se asomó una tercera vez, su amiga apenas llevaba veinte minutos de la hora que se suponía tenía que ser su ponencia y ella ya había abarcado casi todo el tema, decidió escucharla por un instante, eso podría calmarle los nervios. Inhaló profundo y exhaló lentamente contando en diez tiempos, se limpió las manos en su pantalón y vio a MJ desenvolverse con agilidad y tranquilidad frente al foro.

—La Ingeniería Biomédica es nueva dentro del campo de estudio, pero eso no es indicador para que se le menosprecie; ya que en años recientes los avances en este campo han sido realmente notables, estamos hablando de nuevos proyectos y descubrimientos y mejoras que podrían salvar millones de vidas… —Peter dejó de escuchar, si tan sólo el Sr. Stark escuchara la ponencia en voz de alguien que no era él, se daría por muerto, pero tenía la gran certeza de que su mentor no asistiría.

El joven tomó una bocanada de aire y exhaló profundamente, aflojando todo su cuerpo. Todavía hacía falta Ned con un tema acerca de la Ingeniería en Sistemas y la innovación de la misma; después de su amigo, seguía un descanso de cuarenta y cinco minutos, para iniciar la segunda jornada con su ponencia y otras dos más. Al finalizar las jornadas, el jurado deliberaría a los mejores tres y el veredicto les llegaría en las semanas siguientes.

Decidió echar una última mirada, MJ ya estaba en la parte de preguntas y respuestas y estaba que dominaba todas y cada una de las preguntas, se sentía orgulloso de ella. Cuando tomó la decisión de darle su tema, se había sentido culpable y arrepentido; él junto a Stark habían hecho la mitad de la investigación juntos, pero había sido justo en el momento en que era más su necesidad de estar más cerca del mayor que otra cosa. El tema era bueno, pero no apasionante como el segundo que había preparado en menos de dos semanas.

Una tarde había llegado Tony al taller, donde Peter ya lo esperaba hacía horas, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tarareando una cancioncilla de Queen; el menor no podía enojarse con el otro si le veía así de feliz, entonces decidió que era buen momento para preguntar por su estado de ánimo a lo que el mayor sólo le dijo:

—Digamos que he tenido suerte en un tema personal, y me siento horrorizado, pero a la vez con demasiado ánimo para seguir adelante.

Peter había borrado cualquier rastro de felicidad de su cara, presentía algo acerca de los renegados y el acercamiento de cierto soldado, había volteado su mirada a la mesa de trabajo y murmurado un escueto _“Espero que tenga suerte”_ ; recogió sus cosas y salió sin si quiera dirigirle una mirada al mayor. Cuando llegó a la salida del cuartel, se dio cuenta de que Stark no le había tomado importancia -absorto en su propia felicidad-, y le había dejado ir sin más.

Después de haberle dado muchas vueltas al asunto, y de imaginarse varios escenarios, había tomado una decisión. A la mañana siguiente había hablado con Michelle, le había propuesto el tema que había investigado y ella había aceptado con la condición de que él hablara acerca de su tema. La física cuántica había llegado a él en el momento y lugar justos para encontrarle explicación a todo lo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

Al final, Peter había tenido que complementar el tema de su amiga y con ayuda de su IA, Karen, había dado con el tutor perfecto para darle forma a su ponencia. Convencer al Doctor había sido la labor más sencilla, sólo le había ofrecido un té de frutos rojos con unos panecillos que había comprado camino al lugar donde residía el hechicero y lo demás fluyó de maravilla. Le tuvo una paciencia infinita, le prestó demasiados libros y anotaciones de su autoría; había hablado con su compañero Wong y este le ayudó con lo toques finales. Se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo y agradecido con los dos hombres; por esa razón les había invitado.

—Señorita Jones, en cuanto a las innovaciones que se han visto en los últimos diez años, acerca del área ingenieril, me gustaría saber, ¿cuál ha sido el invento o la innovación que más ha llamado su atención y por qué?

Observó a Michelle sonreír, sus ojos tenían un brillo perspicaz que jamás le había visto, estaba intrigado por la respuesta que daría su amiga. En lo que concernía a él, la respuesta era el control de los organismos modificados genéticamente, inclusive, tenía varias propuestas para apoyar a las investigaciones.

—A pesar de que uno de los inventos más conocidos y respetados dentro de la rama es el exoesqueleto —comenzó con seguridad—, además de un avance importante para la adaptación del mismo en menores de edad; creo que una manera de innovar esa rama, es por medio de la electro-estimulación —les dedicó otra sonrisa, Peter no había dejado de sorprenderse desde que había iniciado la ponencia—. Sé que este estudio ha conllevado años de experimentación, altos y bajos en el mismo, pero en estudios recientes se ha observado un avance impresionante —sacó un pequeño artículo y observó a los presentes—; si me permiten…

—Adelante señorita.

—El equipo de investigación de Grégoire Courtine, profesor de neuroprostética en el Swiss Federal Institute of Technology Lausanne (EPFL), ha comenzado una serie de test clínicos cuyo objetivo es conseguir que pacientes paralizados puedan volver a andar. Se trata de la culminación de 15 años de investigación comenzando con ratas paralíticas, y pasando por monos para finalmente haber llegado a pacientes humanos. (Marzo, 2017)3.

>>En el artículo menciona que se inició la prueba con ratas que presentaban algún problema de parálisis, al haber logrado el objetivo en los roedores; el equipo buscó un reto mayor, pasando su estudio a los primates, logrando una efectividad considerable, y ya han comenzado con pacientes que presentan parálisis en la segunda sección del plano transversal —su amiga les dedicó una mirada decidida—. Como ven, es uno de los avances en el área ingenieril que hay que mantener en constante admiración, nosotros, podemos marcar esa diferencia y ese avance para –como ya lo había mencionado-, salvar y mejorar la vida de las personas —Todos comenzaron a aplaudir—; gracias por su atención.

Le había encantado la última respuesta de Michelle, si en algo estaba seguro, era en las capacidades de su amiga para dominar el tema como sólo ella lo hacía. El presentador había dado las gracias y le había entregado una constancia por su participación, los presentes- incluido él- aplaudieron a la morena (de nueva cuenta), la joven agradeció dando un apretón de manos y ahora se dirigía donde Peter estaba parado.

—Has estado excepcional allá afuera —le dijo Peter sonriéndole—. Le hiciste varios cambios a la ponencia y agregaste cosas que yo no hubiera logrado encontrar.

—Cambié lo más que pude, en cuanto a encontrar cosas que tú no, no estoy muy segura; pero muchas gracias por la ayuda. Me siento completamente feliz.

—Yo sé que lograrás obtener una beca.

—Seguro, sólo para tener la satisfacción de negarla —Parker le miró perplejo, ella se encogió de hombros—. Tú sabes que esta ponencia la hice porque el profesor no dejaba de insistir; ya he sido aceptada en la N.Y.U, en el Instituto de Bellas Artes; y en la Universidad de Yale en la Escuela de Ingeniería y Ciencias Aplicadas, sólo es cuestión de que me decida por lo que me apasionaría estudiar.

— ¡Felicidades, Michelle! ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?

—Recibí las cartas esta mañana, quería decírselos a ustedes al finalizar la jornada de ponencias, en la cena con nuestras familias —contestó con un deje de indiferencia—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Parker?

—Pues al igual que tú, he recibido la carta de aceptación en la N.Y.U., en la Facultad de Artes y Ciencias —contestó, mientras observaba a Ned salir al auditorio—; pero realmente espero obtener la beca en M.I.T.

—Y estoy segura de que lo harás —otra vez la miraba sorprendido, no era muy común escuchar palabras de aliento salir de su boca o que adulara a alguien o simplemente escucharla decir algo amable, pero ahí estaba, con esas palabras de aliento para él—. No me mires así; me tomé la libertad de leer la ponencia que le mandaste al profesor; lograste hacer que cobrara vida la investigación, y me llenaste de interés.

— ¿En serio? La hice en dos semanas.

—No se nota.

—Eso espero.

— ¡Mierda, Peter! Date un poco más de crédito.

—Lo intento.

—Pues no parece —ella le dio un leve empujón, y el castaño sólo sonrió—. Iré a buscar a mi padre, te veré en la hora de descanso. —Y lo dejó sólo.

Observó a Ned, en lo distinto que se veía a Michelle frente a los demás; titubeaba mucho y hacía caras y ademanes muy curiosos en ese momento. Peter sospechaba que el contraste entre los tres estaba ahí; a pesar de que la chica se mostraba callada y cerrada al mundo, era la primera en incitarlos a hacer cosas que probablemente solos no harían. Ned a pesar de ser entusiasta y muy alegre, al momento de estar frente a muchas personas, se congelaba justo como en esos momentos. En cuanto a él, prefería pensar que era una combinación de ambos, cerrado y tímido, pero también alegre y desenfadado.

Su mente viajó a la primera vez que vio a su mentor en una conferencia; lo había visto entrar seguro y con demasiada elegancia al pódium, con esa sonrisa de millón que se cargaba y unas gafas oscuras que cubrían esos ojos color miel -que ahora le encantaban-. El chico no había tenido más de ocho años; verlo en persona era mucho mejor que verlo en televisión anunciando que él era Iron Man. Deseaba tener esa misma capacidad que él para poder salir y enfrentar todo con el mismo porte, la misma gracia y soltura.

¡Por Dios! Como le hubiera encantado verlo en esos momentos, que le diera ánimo o simplemente una de esas sonrisas que sentía que sólo eran para él cuando se encontraba en una situación incómoda o estaba triste. Quizá un abrazo -de los cuales nunca le había dado uno, sólo cuando malinterpretó la apertura de la puerta del carro-, una caricia en su cabello -de aquellas veces en las que Stark lo hacía inconsciente mientras pasaba cerca de su mesa de trabajo-… o algo más, como un beso. Sacudió la cabeza ante tal pensamiento, eso jamás ocurriría; se tendría que conformar con los pequeños gestos inconscientes del mayor.

Ned estaba nada de terminar con su ponencia y sólo llevaba quince minutos o quizá más; como había investigado, el tiempo es relativo a quien no es consciente de su paso. Se preguntaba si la dilatación del tiempo jugaba en su contra y lograba hacer de la relatividad algo más certera para que el Sr. Stark simplemente no le tomara en serio, como últimamente había deseado. El tiempo si importa, probablemente más de lo que creyó; pero sus últimas cartas las tenía guardadas bajo la manga, y esperaba que se quedaran favoreciéndole.

Peter escuchó el momento exacto en el que el presentador le entregaba su constancia, y él y la audiencia aplaudían. Anunciaron el receso y Peter esperó a su amigo. Camino a la salida un silencio los envolvió, pensó que era lo mejor, no deseaba agobiar al chico más de lo que ya se veía; pero estaba seguro de que la ronda de preguntas y respuestas era la decisiva. Cuando las cosas y los ánimos se calmaran; le haría saber a su amigo que lo había hecho muy bien.

— ¡Oigan, chicos, por aquí! —vieron a MJ hacerles señas. Estaban por acercarse, cuando Peter vio por el rabillo del ojo a Stephen y a Wong; lentamente se separó de su amigo para poder acercarse a los dos hombres.

—Buenas tardes, Doctor, Sr. Wong

—Buenas tardes, joven Parker —saludó el más alto, ese acento inglés que le caracterizaba le parecía realmente sensual. Su acompañante le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora—. La ponencia acerca de la Ingeniería Biomédica ha sido un tanto, como decirlo, esclarecedora y llena de nuevas propuestas; me he interesado mucho en ese campo.

—Lo sé, mi amiga ha preparado muy bien el tema.

—El ingeniero Stark y usted también —agregó el doctor. Peter le miró airado, no esperó que supieran—. He de agregar, que cuando estábamos preparando su ponencia, logré observar en su cuaderno de pasantía anotaciones de los dos.

—Ella ha cambiado y agregado cosas.

—Lo sé, pero aún así, creo que cuando hablamos acerca de la tutoría, me había asegurado que ese tema había sido propuesto en último minuto.

—Y así es —la mirada del mayor le estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Joven Parker —llamó su atención—, las cosas que hacemos, buenas y malas, conllevan un mar de consecuencias; de nosotros depende hacer que no sean las causantes de algo peor, sea personal o a un ámbito más grande.

—La colisión —contestó Peter.

—El _“Big Crunch”_ —habló Strange—, puede que suene más extremista, pero así como hubo un Big Bang para la creación de todo lo que ahora conocemos, también tiene su contraparte…

—El inicio de la destrucción.

—Así es —le miró de manera extraña—. Se que esto no es de mi incumbencia, pero usted creo un vínculo con el Sr. Anthony Stark, basado en confianza y otros valores más; así como se crea se destruye, y quiero creer que él no está presente el día de hoy para ver el cambio —suspiró—, de ser así, a usted le corresponde mantener el secreto o decir la serie de eventos que propiciaron al cambio, ¿me he dado a entender?

—Sí —Peter comenzó a sentirse agobiado, tenía razón, pero realmente esperaba que nada de lo que le había dicho el adulto, pasara.

—Le deseo suerte en su ponencia, estaremos más que dispuestos a escuchar nuestra “obra maestra” —los dos hombres le dieron un apretón de manos y desaparecieron de su campo visual.

Peter fue en busca de su tía y sus amigos; quería encontrarse con ellos un rato para poder calmar sus nervios. No tardó demasiado en encontrarlos, May estaba sentada al lado de los papás de Ned; todos se encontraban en un buen estado de humor, incluso comían con mucho ánimo. Se acercó, le dio un beso a May en la frente y sentó en medio de MJ y Ned, quien parecía haber olvidado por completo su exposición y el miedo a estar frente a mucha gente.

La hora de receso había terminado, y con ella la poca serenidad que había tenido Peter; no quería entrar, estaba por tener un colapso de nervios. Estando cerca del auditorio, sintió un pequeño tirón en su estómago y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse; a lo lejos, vio a Anthony Stark, estaba de perfil y una sonrisa socarrona lograba verse. Tragó grueso.

— ¿Peter? —Escuchó la voz de Ned, le dedicó una mirada—. Tranquilo, hermano. Todo, absolutamente todo te saldrá bien, eres Peter “fantástico” Parker, no hay de qué preocuparse viejo.

—Pete, ¿estás bien? Pareciera que como si hubieras visto a un fantasma —le informó May. Por su parte, MJ sólo le miraba como siempre, como si supiera a la perfección todos y cada uno de sus secretos.

—Es… ah, es sólo —volteó una vez más al lugar donde lo había visto, no lo vio, suspiró, quizá era cosa de su imaginación y “necesidad”; miró a May—… son sólo los nervios.

—Cómo dije, todo te saldrá bien —contestó Ned, le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, levantó los pulgares en aprobación y le guiñó un ojo. May le dio un abrazo y le deseó suerte, su amiga se limitó a asentir hacia su dirección.

Adentro, tuvo que repetir el ejercicio de respiración una vez más, tenía que controlarse, se asomó, vio cómo se llenaba más y más el auditorio, el presentador se acercó al pódium para llamar la atención de los presentes. Suspiró cuando le escuchó darles la bienvenida a la segunda parte de la jornada.

—Bien, presentaré ahora al primer ponente de ésta segunda mitad; Peter Benjmin Parker, hablará acerca de la Física Cuántica y el Principio de Superposición en nuestra vida cotidiana.

Peter entró y agradeció la presentación, acomodó sus hojas en el pódium, y aclaró su garganta. Al levantar la mirada, ahí estaba él; con sus gafas puestas y sentado en una zona estratégica donde nadie se daba cuenta de su presencia. Miró a su alrededor, pero al final, su mirada regresó a la de Stark. Inspiró y sin quitarle la vista comenzó:

—Buenas Tardes, como sabrán, la física cuántica siempre ha sido un campo de sumo interés pero también con demasiadas incógnitas que no se han podido resolver. Pero ¿qué es la física cuántica? Estudia el comportamiento de la materia cuando las dimensiones de ésta son tan pequeñas que empiezan a notarse extraños efectos como la imposibilidad de conocer con exactitud la posición de una partícula o simultáneamente su posición y velocidad, sin afectar a la propia partícula.

>>Propiamente, nosotros somos una partícula en una dimensión; quizá, también en un universo. Lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Cuántos de nosotros nos hemos preguntado cuantas dimensiones existen a parte de la nuestra?, ¿Cuántos de nosotros hemos deseado reencontrarnos con alguien a quien perdimos? —Le dedicó una última mirada a Stark, las últimas dos eran parte de su jugada—, ¿Cuántos no hemos querido cambiar alguna decisión o acción que hicimos o hemos hecho?, ¿Qué pasaría si les dijera que existen escenarios infinitos donde podemos ver esas respuestas?,  que en esos escenarios podemos coexistir o no al mismo tiempo. Eso es parte de un principio llamado Superposición.

Tony en ningún momento había desviado la mirada, y sabía que había logrado su cometido cuando le vio quitarse las gafas y acomodarse en su lugar. Había picado justo en esas venitas de curiosidad del ingeniero; se sentía satisfecho, porque al menos para él, esa era la primera vez que tenía la completa atención de Anthony Edward Stark, he iba a sacar provecho de ello.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado ese pequeño capítulo, y muchas gracias por leer.   
> Les dejo un pequeño glosario.
> 
> GLOSARIO  
> 1\. Aplicación de los principios de la ingeniería a las ciencias de la vida. Combina los criterios de diseño en ingeniería y las herramientas de análisis provenientes de las matemáticas, la física y la química a la resolución de problemas en medicina, biología, biotecnología, farmacia, etc.  
> 2\. Área multidisciplinaria, que emplea la biología, química y procesos varios, con gran uso en agricultura, farmacia, ciencia de los alimentos, ciencias forestales y medicina. Probablemente el primero que usó este término fue el ingeniero húngaro Karl Ereky, en 1919.   
> 3\. https://www.ingenieriabiomedica.org/single-post/2017/03/15/Comienzan-tests-clinicos-para-conseguir-que-pacientes-paraliticos-vuelvan-a-andar-con-electroestimulacoin


End file.
